


Rainbows

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-19
Updated: 2001-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How rainbows came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This was written with a friend for a school project.

Aphrodite sighed as she watched Iris play on the hillside. Her daughter was only fifteen and she was the most beautiful girl in the land. Aphrodite scowled when she saw Iris’ mortal father, Theron. Now that was her biggest mistake, he would never tell Iris that she was the daughter of a goddess… or would he? Aphrodite had a plan; all she had to do was talk to the big guy, Zeus.

When she got to Mount Olympus, she went straight to Zeus’ temple. “Your problem is solved,” Aphrodite said sitting down in a chair.

“What problem?” Zeus asked, a bit upset because he had been sleeping when Aphrodite disturbed him.

“The bare spot in the sky. Theron, the greatest painter in the land. You yourself said that the Muses are on his side,” Aphrodite responded.

“Fine. Send Pegasus.”

“ He’ll want to bring his daughter.”

“Let him. Now leave so I can sleep,” Zeus boomed as Aphrodite headed to the royal stable. She sent Pegasus to Theron’s cottage. Theron read the message that was attached to Pegasus’ mane and sighed; he knew that he had to tell Iris about Aphrodite being her mother, but he didn’t want to because Iris would want to go live on Mount Olympus instead of staying in Greece with him.

“Dad, why is there a weird horse in our stable?” Iris asked when she saw Pegasus.

“We have to make a trip tomorrow, to Mount Olympus. Zeus wants to see me for some reason, something about painting something,” he said as Iris looked at him strangely. “Go to bed, we’ve got to leave early in the morning.”

“Ok. Night Dad,” Iris said going to bed.

“Aphrodite is going to tell her, I know she will,” Theron said to himself.

The next morning, Theron woke up Iris and they got on to Pegasus. He immediately took them to Zeus’ temple. 

“Welcome to Mount Olympus,” Zeus said as Theron and Iris walked in. 

“Thank you for having us. What is your wish?” Theron asked Zeus.

“There is something I need painted. Come with me.”

“Stay here,” he told Iris as he followed Zeus out to the balcony. Zeus showed him the bare patch of sky. “What color do you want it painted?

“I’m not sure,” Zeus said as Aphrodite and the Muses appeared.

“I think that it should be painted red and pink,” she said.

“Well I think that it should match the sky. Paint it blue,” stated Zeus.

“No, you should be able to notice it,” one of the Muses said as Iris entered the room unnoticed. 

“Let’s ask Iris,” Zeus suggested.

“She’ll want it red and pink too, after all she is my daughter,” Aphrodite said.

“What?” Iris yelled from the doorway.

“Oops,” Aphrodite said when she realized her mistake.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iris asked her dad.

“ I didn’t want you to leave me. I didn’t want you to find out you were a demi-goddess; I wanted you to have a normal life,” Theron explained softly.

“I had a right to know,” Iris said running out to the balcony and starting to cry. Later on that night, Zeus showed her to the room she would be staying in that night. After everyone had stopped arguing and gone to bed, Iris quietly snuck to the balcony and looked at the bare sky. Then she had an idea.

She took some paints and headed out to the stable and got on Pegasus’ back. He took her to the bare patch in the sky. She started painting, making sure to use every color she had. First came red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and finally violet. Then she went back to bed. 

The next morning when Zeus saw what had been painted he was somewhat upset. “Who did this?” he boomed so loudly that everything shook.

“I did,” Iris spoke up.

“What is it called? It’s kind of nice. I like it,” one of the Muses inquired.

“It doesn’t have a name yet,” Iris said.

“It is bow shaped,” noted Aphrodite.

“Yeah and it has started to rain,” stated Theron.

“ I’ve got the perfect name for it. Rainbow. That’s it. It’s just right,” Zeus said. “From now on you will be Iris, goddess of the Rainbow.”


End file.
